


Bittersweet

by imtoolazytothinkofausername



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername
Summary: Diedrich knows better than to trust Vincent, but when has that ever helped him before?
Relationships: Diedrich/Vincent Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any associated characters.

“Please, Vincent...” Diedrich begged, eyes wide as Vincent pulled away and broke the kiss. 

Vincent gave him a soft smile. It wasn’t often he got to see his guard dog so open. Normally, Diedrich hid behind his irritability and bluster. “Please what, Dee?” 

“Don’t do this if...I don’t want to be just another game to you...” 

Vincent brought a hand up to cup the other’s cheek. He knew that if he said the wrong thing now, if he hurt Diedrich when he was so vulnerable, the other man would leave on the next train to Germany and not even the baron’s word of honor would help Vincent drag him back to England. “Shhh...you can trust me. Have I ever let you down before?” 

This time Diedrich gave something between a shudder and a sob before melting into the kiss. 


End file.
